Fatherly Side
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: Prowl has always been the emotionless one right? But what if there is another side to the Mech? After saving a Teenager, he begins to have these…fatherly feelings towards her. Was this the true Prowl? (Major Family fluffs. Language, Violence) *Including some g1 characters!* R&R! :3
1. Missasumptions and Robots

**Yeah, so I might be creating another story which is bad but…It has been killing me! So, as I promised, here is the summary below :3**

**Summary – Prowl has always been the emotionless one right? But what if there is another side to the Mech? After saving a Teenager, he begins to have these…fatherly feelings towards her. Was this the true Prowl?**

**IKR! It is gunna have some family fluffs! :3 I love the idea so much! But…Without further ado, enjoy…**

**(I do not own Tf's just my OC! :D)**

_Fatherly Side_

Misassumptions and Robots

A girl was about 16 years old. Her height was 5 foot, in her grade she was considered short. After all she was in 10th grade. This girl, her name was Violet Michelson. Everyone always think that she is this type of emo girl, the loner girl. They got it all wrong. Inside, Violet was a sweet, kind soul but at the same time, she is very…complicated. Most people can't seem to understand her.

Violet can be joyful or furious. It would seem like she has multiple personalities, but was that ever true? Right now, she was in her school. Well, her new one in Jasper. Violet doesn't trust people easily which explains why she never has any friends, after all, she was betrayed so many times she just stopped having friends. As usual, Violet was by herself at the lunch table, eating her food. Some people avoided her, some people ignored her and some people…bothered her.

Vince noticed this of course and with his friends, they walked over where Violet was. Smirks were all on their faces. Vince sat across from Violet and began talking to her. "Hey, emo. What are you eating? "All-you-can-eat-depressed-food?"" Him and his friends laughed at that. _Freaking idiots. That doesn't make any sense…_Violet thought as she begins to eat her Cheetos.

Unhappy to see no reaction, Vince had abruptly grabbed the chips, making Cheetos fall to the floor. Violet sighs and sent a dangerous glare at Vince, her blue eyes hardening into his brown ones. Vince had slightly sunk backwards seeing such a glare before, made him…Fearful. Violet saw his movements and mentally, she was grinning. She likes making people afraid of her, especially bullies. Suddenly, Vince was taken aback by a guy spoke up.

"Hey, Vince. Leave the girl alone." It was Jackson Darby, or "Jack".

Vince noticed this and growled, he was too familiar with Jack. Vince had thrown the Cheetos down on the table, making more Cheetos flying. He stood up and turned around to face his rival. "Mind your own business, loser." Vince advised Jack, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Can't you actually bother someone else? Rather than the weak?" Jack firmly asked him. _He just called me weak…HELLO, I'm right here, genius. _Violet thought as she frowned at Jack.

"What? You suddenly like this girl? She's pathetic!" Vince actually pointed at Violet.

Reacting on instinct, Violet had stood up with her tuna sandwich and threw it at Vince's perfect jacket. Violet lips form into a smug smile as she dusted her hands off as if she done something great. Vince turned around slowly, fists clenched. A growl escapes his throat. He was now facing Violet with her smug smile.

"You…Fucking…" Before Vince had said a cuss word about her, Violet made a buzz sound as if to cancel the bad word out. That made Vince furious. Vince stormed toward her, Violet smug smile turned into a scowl, her hands turn into fists slowly as she saw Vince glower over her. Vince glared daggers at her, everything seem so quiet as they have the major glare wars.

Who was going to make the first move? Was there going to be a fight? Before anyone could do anything, the Principle had came into the lunchroom and bellowed, "Vince James, Violet Michelson! Come with me now!" Vince and Violet groaned as they both shared side glances saying, 'This isn't over.' And Violet, made sure of that.

"Detention?!" Violet said unbelievably.

"Yes, Ms. Michelson. You will be in Detention for a week, but…I have already settled with Mr. James. He has been sentenced Detention for an entire month. Now sit down so we can discuss more." The Principle said kindly to her, his patience still there.

Violet slowly went down in her seat, slumped backwards into the seat and looked away from her Principle. _Freaking jerk! Vince should be suspended._ Violet thought.

"Ms. Michelson, I have read your file and it would seem that you…Are very lonely and depressed?" He asked her.

Violet blue eyes shot into the Principle's green ones and snapped at him, "That's a misassumption that everyone had created! I am not depressed, I am not a emo girl, sure I might be a loner but that doesn't mean that I'm some sort of girl who cut their wrists for no assured reason!" The Principle was taken back on his question, he must've known better because the looks of it, Violet seemed offended of it.

"I apologize if I had hurt your feelings, Ms. Michelson. I did not attend to." He apologized with sincere in his voice.

"Are we done? Because I have a history report to do." Violet asked rudely.

"Yes…That is enough for now. You may leave." The Principle dismissed her and almost like a flash, Violet was gone out of the Principle's sight.

* * *

Violet was now outside of the school, grumbling to herself. She leans against the brick half-wall and brings out her IPhone and her headphones. Plugging them in and sticking them in her ears, she turns on her music. The first song that comes on was The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. She smiled as she turns this up, this after all motivates her to be at least imitating. Violet begins to walk towards her house, slowly moving her head at the beat of the sound. She's a pop, rock, techno, and jazz type of gal. The next song comes on, it's Miss Jackson- Ft. Lolo. Now on this one, Violet sang along silently.

_Climbing out the back door,_

_Didn't leave a mark,_

_No one it's you, Miss Jackson,_

_Found another Victim,_

_But no one is gonna find, Miss Jackson,_

_Jackson,_

_Jackson,_

_Jackson,_

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now,_

_You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out,_

_But were so lucky,_

_Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down,_

_Looking for the time of your life,_

_(And no one's gonna find out)_

_A pretty picture but the scenery is all wrong,_

_A face like heaven changing lighting in your nightgown,_

_But back away from the water babe, you might drown,_

_The party isn't over tonight,_

_(Lighting in your nightgown)_

_Heeey,_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Heeey,_

_Out the back door,_

_But I love her anyway,_

_I love her anyway,_

_I love her anyway,_

_Out the back door,_

_But I love her anyway,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Are you Nasty?_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Are you Nasty?_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Miss Jackson,_

_Are you Nasty?_

_Are you Nasty?_

_I love her anyway,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Out the back door,_

_But I love her anyway,_

_Wait out 'Till the fire finally dies out,_

_You've got 'em wrapped around your finger,_

_Watch 'em fall down,_

_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout,_

_Let me say it one more time,_

_(Tragic in the fallout)_

_Heeey,_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Heeey,_

_Out the back door,_

_But I love her anyway,_

_I love her anyway,_

_I love her anyway,_

_Out the back door,_

_But I love her anyway,_

_(Basically repeats….)_

_Climbing out the back door,_

_Didn't leave a mark,_

_But no one knows it's you, Miss Jackson,_

_Found another victim,_

_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson,_

_Jackson,_

_Jackson,_

_I love her anyway!_

_(REPEATS AGAIN :P)_

_**End of Song…**_

Violet smiled as her favorite song had ended. And in the nick of time, she had arrived at her house. She looked over her house and hesitation begins to fill. She has adoptive parents, her real parents never took care of her making her to fend for herself. Sighing, she goes up to the door and opens it. The smell of cinnamon and coconuts hit her face, her adoptive mother loved candles. This made Violet's stomach grumble. Frankly, she was starving.

"Welcome home, honey!" Her mother greeted all the way from the kitchen.

That's when the barking begins. Violet smiled hugely and saw a certain Australian Shepard running towards her, tail wagging. Violet dropped her backback and hugged the dog tightly. "Hey, Gamy! You been a good girl? Huh? Huh?" Violet asked in a playful voice as Dee begins to lick Violet's cheek. This causes Violet to giggle.

"Gamy has been a good girl today! Treats are in the pantry!" Her mother yells again.

"Hear, that Gamy? You get a treat!" Violet smiled at Gamy, and that just causes more licking on Violet's face. More giggling becomes recent. Violet stands up and picks up her back pack as she heads into the kitchen, going straight for the pantry. Gamy following in behind. Violet swings open the pantry door and get the treats called, "Bacon Strips!" Gamy barks and begins to spin in a circle and immediately sat down as Violet reached down to get a treat. Violet grinned happily as she let Gamy eat her treat from Violet's hand.

"Hey, honey? Since it's only…6 and dinner is at 8, mind if you take Gamy for a walk? I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Violet's mother smiled at her.

"Sure. But as soon I get back, I got to do some homework." Violet told her.

"Alright. See you later!" Violet nodded as she begins to grab Gamy's leash and straps it on her Australian Shepard. Gamy was still wagging her tail. With that, they were out of the house.

* * *

They were now in the park, Violet on a bench looking at her phone. And Gamy was sitting next to her owner. Violet was a huge Pewdiepie fan and considered herself a "bro." Right now, she was watching a video. It was Friday so she was watching, "Fridays with Pewdiepie!" Gamy lies down on the grassy ground and huffs out air. Gamy brown eyes observe the park, to insure that her owner was safe but only then she heard something in the sky. Gamy perks up as her head looked up to the sky. Her furry head crooks in confusion as Gamy sees a purple and black jet circling above them. Gamy growled and begins to bark at the jet. In her animal instincts she felt like that jet was up to no good.

Violet noticed these unnatural actions of her dog and begins to worry. "What's wrong, Gamy? A bird?" Violet asked her dog.

But Gamy did not listen, she continued to bark. Deciding to look up where Gamy was looking at, Violet blue eyes widen at the sight. A…Giant…Robot was hovering over her. _What…In…the…actual…HELL!? _Violet thought as she was truly speechless. This purple and black robot was smirking at Violet, arms crossed. Violet noticed that this robot was male, only it would seem it had some very shiny armor and almost female like features. But she could tell it was male because it looked like it was muscular.

Being swept from her thoughts, the robot speaks. "What do we have here? A little human alone? Frankly, I thought Humans were intelligent beings but I guess some are not." Violet took that as an insult and that caused her to frown at the robot.

"Awe, is the little fleshy insulted? Poor, poor, humie. But I'm forgetting my manors. My designation is Skywarp. And judging by your clothing you're a femme." The robot named Skywarp said as his bright red eyes scan Violet's little body. Feeling even more insulted and a bit violated, Violet stood up and glared at the one called Skywarp. Her blue eyes harden, but…Oddly it didn't make the robot fearful, it just cause him to have a hearty laugh.

Surprised, Violet's eyes soften and confusion went into them. _Why isn't my killer glare not working? _Violet thought to herself, only to again be swept away from them and a loud thud came into contact with the ground. Violet's eyes drifted upward as she saw Skywarp glaring at her with these emotionless crimson red eyes. His glare seems to be working, because Violet felt fear pouring into her. Violet never thought she would be feeling fear ever again. In the background, Gamy was barking continually, as if it was never ending. Skywarp got tired hearing this organic creature barking at him.

Skywarp turned his head towards at Gamy and let his own growl at the dog. It inhuman and robot like, it vibrated in Violet's body and she noticed that Gamy started to whimper and backed down. Violet had never seen her dog, Gamy, backing down. _This is…Really bad…_ Another thought goes through her head.

"Now that organic creature is finally shutting up, I suppose it's time to get to business. I need you to be a spy for me, I need you to be a spy in the Autobot base. I suppose that wouldn't be too hard since you made a little friend." Skywarp told her. But before Violet could answer or even make a smart-alecky comment, a mouton voice interrupts them.

"Skywarp, I suggest you to step away from the young lady and fly away from here." Skywarp had growled again and his optics meets a certain Autobot.

"Prowl…" Skywarp sneered.

"I again suggest you to step away or do you want a battle? And I can assure you…I will best you." Prowl once again suggests, his blue optics were focused on Violet behind his yellow visor. Violet turned around and found another robot but his colors were white and black. And on his shoulders were these missiles, they were aiming at Skywarp. Violet widens her eyes as she saw that she was in was about to be in a middle of something…A major…Robot…Showdown was about to commence.

* * *

**I'ma end it there! :3 Yus, I am evil!**

**Cliffhanger for everyone! :3**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**See you next time!**

**Bai!**


	2. Autobot Base

**Hey guya! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story and I hope this chappie will make it up to you guys! :3**

**~Reviews~**

**Galem- I'm still continuing this story because I am in love with it. XD Thank you!**

**emzydaffan- Lol! I had to do the cliffy. And yeah, Skywarp is being a jerk and don't you worry. Prowl is gonna kick his aft all the Cybertron! Also, thank you!**

**Robodork97- You're right on that one. ;) And yesh I said, PEEEEWDIEPIE xD Lol! Thank you!**

**SilverMistLove9898- Thank you so much!**

**Answerthecall- Thank you! I appreciate it!**

**Autobotlover56- I'm so sorry for keeping you so long. I hope this makes it up.**

**Guest- I am continuing it. I just been busy. :P Thank you!**

**Mirranda- That's why I created this story. I would always love to see Prowl as a father figure. Thank you!**

**~End of reviews~**

**Thank you guys for giving me 18 favorites and 20 follows on the first chapter! It made me so happy and you guys need a long chapter and I'm going to give it to you! :3**

**Enjoy!**

**(I do not own TF's just my oc!)**

Autobot Base

Violet looked at the two giant robots again and started to feel small. _Well no duh you feel small! There's, freaking, giant, robots, LOOKING AT EACH OTHER WITH THE EVIL EYE! _Violet thought. It was a good point made from her reasonable self. Violet gulped and was uncertain what exactly was going to happen. She doesn't know why it had to be her that had to be between the robots. Why not Vince? Oh she would enjoy seeing him being afraid and pee his pants like a six year old. That made Violet giggle mentally.

Prowl, being his logical self as always, called base for backup. After all, he was dealing with one of the Trine brothers, only this one was known to teleport. And, honestly, Prowl found him the most annoying out of the three. Yep, even the screechy Starscream who does live up his name when getting abused by Megatron isn't more annoying than the one and only Skywarp.

Skywarp smirked as he came up with an idea. "Hey Prowl...?" Skywarp asked.

Prowl's optics turn into slits as he looked at Skywarp, "Skywarp."

"How much are you willing to bet on a Human life? C'mon, be honest with me." Prowl didn't like this. _Sounds like he's going to try to trick me. Or something worse. _Prowl thought.

"None." Prowl blankly replied.

"How about a Earth creatures life?" Skywarp asked again.

"None." Prowl replied again. _Just going to have to stall him until Optimus gets here. And I have to make sure this Human and her pet is safe. It shouldn't be hard. _Prowl thought again.

"You're so boring, you know that? Anyway...what would you do if I squish this defenseless, harmless, weak and helpless Human in front of us?" Skywarp gestured towards Violet. The teen widened her blue eyes in fear.

"That wouldn't happen. You would get captured before you even get the chance." Prowl said, restraining his servo by his side clench up into a fist.

"Would I?" Skywarp asked. Until he asks again, "_Would _I?"

Prowl didn't respond. He was coming up with a plan.

Skywarp continued talking, "I'm one of the most dangerous Cons and you're just so positive that you would just capture me like," he snaps his fingers, "that? C'mon, be logical like you've always been. You know I can just teleport right now and take you out. But, I bet you're wondering why I'm not doing that because I also created a plan."

_A plan? Skywarp isn't for known for creating plans...something isn't right. _Prowl thought as his suspicion grew.

"You can't be that surprised right?" Skywarp scoffs as he threw his arms wide open. "Think clearly, Prowl! Why do you think I haven't attacked yet?! Think, think, think, think!"

Prowl catches something at his corner of his optic...movement. Prowl was correct about his suspicions. This was a holograph! Prowl turned his head in the direction of the movement and was immediately tackled by the real Skywarp.

Violet ran to Gamy as she got her leash out from her pocket and hooked it on her dog. "Let's go!" She told Gamy as they both started to run away from the fighting enemies behind them.

Prowl battled his way to get on top, but as he did so, Skywarp underneath teleported and was standing above him before he threw a punch directly to his face, making his visor crack and stunned. Prowl recovered quickly and stood up swiftly as his fist met Skywarp's stomach, making him hunch over. Prowl wasn't done yet. Prowl grabbed Skywarp's waist and made him, with Skywarp fall backwards only to let Skywarp crash onto his shoulders.

Skywarp wasn't going to give up easily.

Skywarp teleported again and was running after Violet and Gamy, his servo extended for them. Prowl stood up and ran after him, he transforms into a police muscle car and speeds up to the side of the running Human and dog. His door opens up. "Get in quickly!" He ordered them both. Violet, gathering all her strength in her arms picked up Gamy and threw her into the passenger seat.

"He wants me! Whoever you are or what you are, make sure my Gamy is safe!" Violet said to him before she turns away from the police car and was heading a different direction of the Autobot.

::We have a problem!:: Prowl called over to the backup. He closed his door, but now he was dealing with a barking Gamy, and she wanted to protect her owner but this robot had his door closed!

::Heya, Prowler. Let meh han'le tha femme! I gots this!:: A voice called right back. ::Prime gots tha Con. Get tha hell outta there!::

::Very well, Jazz. I trust you'll make sure that the Human femme is remained safe.:: That's when Prowl slowed down and in of a nick of time, he saw the familiar sleek white and black sports car zoomed by, driving in the same direction of Violet.

Violet was not having a good day. Can you blame her? There was a giant robot chasing her and it surprised her that she was out running him. Not good.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I just want to talk!" Skywarp smirked. Violet didn't turned around, responded, she just ran for the hills! Skywarp continued to chase her.

"C'mon. I like that voice of yours! It reminds me of an Autobot femme I used to..." Skywarp just chuckles that out before continuing, "So yeah...stop running!" But this Decepticon was losing his patience.

_G-r-o-s-s! _Violet thought as her face made a disgusted expression. Then that came that burning sensation in her legs. She's been running for a long time. She began to felt cramped up in her abdomen and it pained her to continue running. Her heart was pounding faster than the speed of a Nascar car and maybe it was adrenaline that kept her running but one thing for sure. This chase was going to end soon.

Skywarp grew angry that she wasn't slowing down nor giving up. The frag was wrong with this femme? Was she a famous track star but kept it private? It surprised yet angered Skywarp because of the stamina on this Human, same with speed. It was almost like she was abnormal. Like that was ever true. Then, he hears a roar of an engine, causing the chaser and the victim turn their heads at the sound of it.

"Watch it as I'm kickin' it!" Jazz said as he transformed and jumped on Skywarp, making him fall down, he leaps off and running so after Violet. Swooping her off her feet with his servo, he transforms and Violet fell into the seat of the slick Autobot. Jazz made sure she was buckled up as he speeds out of there, leaving Optimus to battle Skywarp.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Violet finally screamed out, making Jazz swerve a little because of her voice.

"Calm down, lil'lady." Jazz told her.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN AFTER AN EVENT LIKE THAT?!" Violet screamed again.

"It's 'kay lil'lady! I'll introduce myself. Okay?" Jazz asked her.

_He sounds friendly enough..._Violet thought as she nodded.

"Mah name is Jazz." Jazz introduced himself. "You?" Jazz politely asked.

"Violet Michaelson." Violet said, losing her fear slowly.

"Now, wha' am I? Well, I'll let tha Boss bot explain it to ya." Jazz told her.

"Boss bot?" Violet asked, her eyebrow going straight up.

"Optimus Prime." Jazz said.

"Weird name..." Violet stated.

All Jazz did was chuckle.

* * *

When Violet saw Gamy again unharmed, she was utterly thrilled. But now she was dealing with a thirty foot robot named Optimus Prime. Who, was explaining who and what they are. Violet had to admit that this was pretty cool. She was now involved with something a whole lot bigger than herself. She always wanted to make a difference in the world but also as she does this, she'll be protected by...she doesn't know who yet will be her guardian but one thing for sure...

This is going to be an awesome adventure.

**I hope this chapter makes up all of the waiting!**

**ALSO!**

**I am including a pairing in this story, I've been thinking about it, and if you know me then you know who already it is. :333**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have an awesome day/night/afternoon/morning/evening!**

**Bai!**


	3. Something Important (Authors Note)

Hey guys, just want to let you all know I'm very sorry for not updating any stories. I'm going through a lot right now and it's not pretty. I'll do my very best to update soon but in the meanwhile, I'm just putting everything on haitus. I'm hoping I'll get out of this trance soon...my thoughts haven't been kind to me lately.

Thank you for reading this and understanding...

See you next time.


	4. I Don't Need One

**Finally a friggin' update. *smack self* GR! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Here you go!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH**

* * *

I Don't Need One

"Guardian...?" Violet questioned as her eyebrow rises.

"You are correct, Violet." Answered Optimus.

"I can take care of 'er. She ain't half bad." Jazz commented with a grin. Violet looked up to the Mech who brought her inside of this Autobot base._ I mean...I don't really think I need some giant robot breathing down my neck..._ She thought rather bitterly.

"I've already decided who will be her guardian, Jazz." Optimus stated, he then turned his attention to Prowl. At the moment was just looking at some of the screens. "Prowl?" He questions him.

Prowl didn't turn around, but he did reply. "I am assuming you want me to be the guardian of this femmeling? I would believe Jazz is a better choice than me."

Jazz chuckled and shook his helm. "Oh c'mon, Prowler. Ya can deal with 'er."

The second in command doorwings twitched slightly at the nickname and sighed. "Jazz, use my designation. And Optimus, are you positive?"

Before Optimus could respond, Violet speaks up. "Um, I'm just making a point here, but it would be nice of y'all not tossing me around like some softball. I'm a person, I think I can handle myself. And I don't really think I need someone to breathe down my neck when I know I can handle myself. Gamy backs me up." The teenager looked down to her Australian Shepard who tilted her furry head to the left.

"You're incorrect. You will need someone to be there when there is a Decepticon nearby. I would not think of it someone is constantly checking up on you, but this is our job. We protect defenseless beings." Prowl stated.

"Oh so now you're saying that I'm defenseless?" Violet said slightly, with anger. "Oh honey, you don't have any clue how well I can handle myself."

Prowl turned around and stared her down with a stoic expression. "Believe me when I say, you cannot. Especially with Decepticons. Skywarp almost had you in his servos if it was not for Jazz."

Violet crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do I really have to deal with this robot as a guardian?" She questioned Optimus.

Jazz cheerful expression turned into a somewhat of a scowl. "Listen 'ere lil'lady-"

He was soon interrupted by Optimus who put a servo on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't start, Jazz. I will talk to her." He removed his servo and looked down at Violet. "Follow me, Violet if you will." He then started to walk towards the hallway.

Violet rolled her eyes before she does follow him, once they were both gone Prowl makes a comment. "Quite disrespectful that femmeling is." Earning a mutter from Jazz. "Jeez, ya think?"

* * *

Violet getting impatient, she sighed with annoyance. "Yo, where are we going?"

Optimus did not respond as he kept walking, making Violet feel more anger within. "Gah! This is ridiculous! I mean seriously! What was so important that-"

"Calm down. There is no reason to be so angry. Stop saying things on impulse and think." Optimus said calmly, not really looking at her.

Violet huffed. "I'm not acting with impulse! I'm just thinking that this is stupid and irrelevant! What's the point?!"

Optimus suddenly stopped whenever they both reached a room as he then walked in. "Come."

Violet just glared at him before she growled lowly before she stubbornly walks in. "If you have a really brilliant reason why you brought me into your room, then please. EXPLAIN SOMETHING!"

Optimus sat in his chair and without warning Violet, he gently picked her up and sets her on his desk. "Tell me something about yourself, Violet."

Violet crossed her arms. "That has nothing to deal with anything!"

Optimus then nods. "Yes, yes it does. What is your favorite color?"

Violet was getting more angry by the second. "Why is it so important?!" She then saw a small smile tugged at his lips as she then frowns in question. "What?"

"You share similar qualities to Prowl, femmeling."

"Don't compare me to that emotionless jerk!"

Optimus raises a servo to make her stop speaking. "Silent, young one. Let me explain." Violet just grumbled before she actually lets him speak for once.

"Reason why you are so much like him, is because of the fact you think it is unimportant to tell someone your favorite color. You feel like that has nothing to deal the way you act, yet it does. I believe your favorite color is red because it signifies passion. You are passionate, yet you're emotionless yourself. You do have some anger problems, but all in the end you don't care. You act impulsively because you feel like you must make a statement. You feel like you need to be in the conversation because you feel like your input matters. Which makes you love to argue and in the end, you're were the one who was right. Although that Prowl may not show it, but he is the same way. Prowl is just much much better at hiding his slight anger than you."

Violet just stared at him with her eyes wide. She couldn't even begin...how much he was right. Her favorite color is red. She just never thought of that way. It was like he saw through her. Was she really exposing too much of herself? _And I thought I was good at reading people...this guy is a pro!_ Violet thought. Her head slowly turns away.

Optimus then said wisely. "It's okay to be passionate, it however is not okay to be a bully." That made Violet's body tense up. Violet then realized as her face visibly saddens.

"Maybe that's why I've never really had any friends..." Violet mumbled guiltily. "Because I'm too much of a bully myself..."

"It's never too late to improve, youngling. Always remember that." Violet...felt more calm in his presence. She will admit that to herself. She remembered when she felt like this...she sighed before she nodded gratefully. "I get it...thanks Optimus."

* * *

The pair returned back to the control room where Prowl and Ratchet were currently talking.

"That would be useful yes. That type of formula would be quite hard to acquire unfortunately." Prowl pointed out.

"I know that, Prowl. But there may be to get it." Ratchet then interjected as he pointed it out on his screen. Prowl peered with his critical optics. _So...he wishes to construct this device...interesting, but there is a 42% of this actually working. He's just implying hope on this. That's irrelevant._ Prowl thought cynically before he then noticed Optimus and Violet striding into the room. _Here comes the disrespectful femmeling. But what should I expect? She is after all a youngling._

Violet saw Prowl's gaze upon her and as usual, his stoic expression showed nothing what he was thinking about. But she had a good assumption. Oh well...Violet cleared her throat and rubbed behind her neck sheepishly as she says. "Prowl? I want to say that I'm sorry..."

Prowl raised his optic ridge at her. "You're apologizing for what?"

"For calling you a robot." She mumbled quietly, looking away and at the ground. She felt his pouring gaze and for a moment though he was burying is optics into her. Making her feel small..._That's the second time today that I've felt small...UGH._

Prowl finally spoke. "You're forgiven." Which makes Violets body actually release tension that she didn't know she had.

Violet sighed softly and decided to stay quiet. Knowing she could cause more unwanted drama. _Could have been more sincere, Violet. Oh well right? I always leave some sort of bad impression_.

"Prowl, would you be her guardian?" Optimus asked his Second in Command, finally breaking the silence.

Prowl studied Violet for a moment or two before he just nods, blankly replying. "I will."

Violet surprised by this action she looked up at the black and white Mech with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he just agreed to. Especially how she treated him before. Was he really willing to deal with her attitude…? By his tone with her, he about had enough with her. Why...that she wondered.

"Then I believe it is past her curfew. I suggest getting her home." Optimus stated. Violet noted that Optimus knows a lot of things about human customs...that honestly surprised her. Who knew that giant sentient beings can actually know a thing or two about their customs. This made the curious teenager wonder. Do they have their own type of customs? That sounds more interesting to me than anything. What's their history like? Why Earth? I can ask Optimus I guess for those type of questions, but I don't want to be annoying to him...so...maybe Jazz? The teenager ponders deeply before a honk disrupted her thinking and jumps. She sees that Prowl was in his vehicle form and his door opened for her.

"Do you wish to go home to your Creators or not, Violet?" Prowl asked her.

Violet cleared her throat slightly and walked towards him, sliding inside and brings Gamy in. Letting her sit in the other seat as the door closes. "Is the pet really necessary?" Prowl once again asked, he didn't really see the point of a dog as a companion.

Violet pouts and nods. "Yes! She's my old girl, been with me my entire life. Don't you judge her, she knows a lot more than you think." Gamy barks in agreement, putting a smile on Violet's face. Until she yawns. Prowl drives out of the base, being quiet as he catches Violet slowly drifting off into sleep. That's when Prowl felt something rather odd in his spark. He didn't know exactly what it was, but seeing her peacefully sleeping it was like he just wanted her to be like that always. No nightmares. He wanted to...take care of her.

_Most peculiar..._The mech thought.

* * *

**Heya guys! It's been a long TIME. Like seriously ;-; I'm so sorry for not writing for the longest time now, if you've read my Author's Note then you would have seen I was going through things that I just couldn't really write anything.**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I appreciate it dearly.**

**Until next time!**

**Bai bai guys!**

**(I'll see if I can update before next Thursday)**


	5. Friend?

**Heyo guys! I'm back again for a new chapter for "Fatherly Side"!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for the favorites and the follows! (And review!)**

* * *

Friend?

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Violet winced at the tone of her mother's shriek.

"I've been exploring mom. Nothing too dangerous."

"It's midnight! Where could've you been?!"

"Uh, we've just moved here a week ago! Is it such a crime to look around town?!" Violet's attitude started to take place after that comment. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"It is whenever you were brought home with a police officer!" _Damn, she got me there..._

"I can explain that, Kiera. Just calm down before you blow your head off."

"Then explain it, Violet! If you lie to me..."

"Look, he's a friend that I've met. He using an old police car to have a car to drive away in. His name is Paul, he isn't a bad guy I promise."

"Then what is he like?"

_Why does she have to be so questioning of everything I do? _"He's strict but nice. Quiet, but alright. I mean he's not bad."

"I want to meet him."

My eyes widen as I put my hands up. "You can't, he has to go home."

"Well, I want to know the young man who helped my daughter." _Shit..._

* * *

**(Prowl's PoV)**

I remained parked, listening to the yelling that Violet's carrier was making. _Quite a loud carrier...Violet must not enjoy it. _Then I do see Violet and her carrier walk out. Odd, they do not look the same. While Violet is pale, her carrier is different. She has a much darker skin tone alongside with really short but curly...hair? I think that's what humans call their fur on their heads. It would seem that she is "pissed off" as Jazz would say.

"Excuse me, your name is Paul right?" Violet's carrier asked me as she was standing in front of my hood. Once I took a glance at Violet she gave me a "run-with-it-look". _I suppose the holoform will come quite handy about now..._My holoform fizzled into the seat before I step out and say, "Yes, ma'am." I tried to suit my voice to a "teenager" in their terms. She looked up and down at me, I could feel her optics...eyes I reminded myself...scanning for anything that would seem wrong with me.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses at this time of day?" Violet's carrier asked me curiously. I blinked. _Sunglasses? Does she mean my visor? Is it not normal to wear a visor in their terms? That's strange. _Following what I thought, my hands went up and took off my visor.

"My apologies, I've merely forgotten they were still on."

Violet's carrier squinted her eyes at me. They were clearly full of suspicion. I don't blame her to be suspicious of me. "You're older than you sound." She pointed out.

"Well, you know. Men usually grow "older" before women do." Violet spoke up.

"How did you meet my daughter?"

"At school," I said blankly. "She was lost and I just helped her out. Since I have been here longer than she has."

She studied me, mostly trying to see if I was lying to her. "Kiera, he's telling the truth. I got carried away with exploring with Gamy. You know how I am whenever we move to different places..." Violet tried to convince.

I watched Kiera tapped her thigh with her fingers. I can assume she's thinking of what to say or do in this situation. Violet took a glance at me with worry in her eyes. _Odd, she's concerned about me. Hmph, that's different for her._

Finally, Kiera speaks with a sigh. "Alright then. Thank you, Paul, for bringing her home. She can be quite a handful."

"I know that," I replied. "She already showed me that she can be a snark." That response earned me a scoff from Violet. Her concern swept away.

"Whatever. Don't you have to go HOME now, Paul?" She pressed with an annoyed frown on her face.

"Your parents must be worried about you." Kiera commented.

I blinked a couple of times before I nodded. "Yes. I should head home...it's past my curfew." My hand goes for my door before Violet speaks up.

"Be careful." I stopped and looked at her. There was worry in her eyes again. _Why is she acting that way? _

"I will." I said with reassurance. I opened my door and slide into my seat.

* * *

**Violet's PoV**

I watched my guardian drive off. That was way too damn close. Thankfully, he's been here long enough that he knows what our customs are. Kiera took a look at me before she grinned at me. My eyebrow raised at her. "What?" I questioned her.

"You like him~" My eyes widened and shook my head.

"No, no, no, no. I don't. He's waaaaaaay too stone-cold for me to like. He's just a..." My mouth broke away from the word I was going to say. What would he be to me? Besides being my guardian. She wouldn't even understand what they are or their history. Hell, I barely know about them.

"...friend. He's just a friend." My mouth spelled out for her. I'm hoping for her to understand. I'd rather not be mistaken that I like Prowl. That's way too gross for me. He's like thousands of years older than me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know the term "love" anyway. He just knows logic. Even if Optimus told me that I was somewhat like Prowl. It still didn't make sense to me.

"You keep telling yourself, sweetheart. Now. It's time for bed. Don't you think?" Kiera motioned the house and I sighed.

"Yeah. Tonight has been exhausting."

* * *

**Next Day**

What I woke up to was Gamy's barking. I groaned and turned to the side in my bed. I grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over my head. As much I love my dog, she can be such a pain in the neck. She just kept barking! With a growl, I sat up in a hurry and glared at her. "What's so damn important?!" Then I saw what she was barking at. My eyes widened as my heart stopped. I saw a very familiar face looking through the window at me. It was Prowl.

I rushed out of my bed as I jogged towards the window seal and I opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered yell at him.

"Optimus instructed me to pick you up for a recon patrol. Just for your own safety." He replied as his large metal hand opened up for me to step in.

"Are you insane?! You're in your form in a neighborhood! You're going to get seen!"

"At this hour, most humans are not awake. I will have you back here before your carrier is awake."

"What time is it?" I questioned as I take a glance at my clock. My eyes widened. "You're doing a recon patrol at 5:23 am?! That's way too early man!"

"You need to come with me, Violet." He pressed. "I will have you back here at 7:30." I bit my lip as I looked at his hand and then to Gamy. _Oh what the hell do I have to loose?_

* * *

**So. This is where we'll continue for next time! It feels good to write again!**

**I'm so sorry for the late late late late update on this story. Life has been good to me and I almost forgotten about you guys and these stories! Hopefully I'll get back into a groove of things and update...**

**Thank you for being so paitent with me!**

**Hope to see you next time!**

**Bai!**


End file.
